You're Not Alone
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: On a normal off world mission, the team run into a runner but is she more trouble then she's worth and dose she really want the Atlantis lifestyle?
1. The Runner

You're Not Alone

Her feet hit the log hard and she used it to propel herself a few yards through the dense forest. Arms and legs pumping in sync she increased her speed ducking and weaving her obstacles. She could hear her enemy fast approaching she needed more speed but her body would not comply. That was when she felt it the first wraith stunner hit her she stumbled at first before regaining her balance and turning on her heal. She figured she was going to have to shoot this one out, she pulled her powerful gun from it's holster on her hip and aimed it at the spot where the shot had come from a gratifying grunt came from the spot where she had just shot the wraith. She pulled up her gun to shoot the next wraith but before she could shoot him another wraith blast hit her, she when down and the last thing she was briefly aware of before she blacked out was the sound of gunfire.

Colonel Sheppard was leading his team, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex through the dense forestry of P3X-908 yet another seemingly uninhabited planet that was on the Atlantis database. McKay was waving around a device he had in his hand,

"The forest is too dense I can't pick anything up on my sensor,"

"Well then Rodney we'll have to explore this planet the old fashioned way," Sheppard joked,

"Ha ha your hilarious. How long have we been walking for?"

Teyla glanced at her watch, "Five minutes,"

"Really feels longer,"

"Stop complaining McKay,"

In the middle of the chatting they failed to notice Ronon had stopped walking,

"What's up Chewie?"

"I can here shots. Wraith stunners." with that Ronon took off into the forest,

"Oh do we have to run?" McKay wined as the others took off after the Satedan. Ronon was far ahead to the others and was first to see the wraith he pulled out his gun and shot the first he saw which went down quickly with the force of his powerful gun which was set on kill he quickly turned at took down the second wraith that was leering over something. He spotted a third wraith but discovered it was already dead with a huge burn wound on it's chest. Just as he was about to find out what the wraith had been fawning over Sheppard and Teyla caught up with him,

"There already dead," Sheppard complained,

"You should run faster," he kneeled down and picked something up, "They were trackers,"

"Trackers? As in the wraith that hunt runners?" Teyla asked,

"Yeah," he grunted,

"I don't see a runner,"

"He went in that direction," Ronon answered pointing his arm east,

"Let's go find him then,"

"Sheppard, he's not going to want our help,"

"That dose not mean we should not offer it," Teyla intervened.

Ronon began tracking the runner just as McKay caught up with them, his breathing erratic and his face red,

"What did I miss?"

Ronon ignored him and headed off to find the runner while Teyla and Sheppard filled in McKay.

Astrid walked quickly, as quick as she could without passing out, she still had the aftereffects of the wraith stunner but she wanted to get away from the other people as soon as possible. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for their intervention because she was but she would not bring her curse down on anyone else. She was planning on heading east on the planet then doubling back to the Ring on the Ancestors to find an uninhabited planet where she can hide from the wraith for a little while. She headed through some more thick foliage when she herd something make noise, something that wasn't her. She pulled her gun out and pointed in the direction of the noise but her vision was blurring and she could barely see a foot in front of her. Ronon peered around the tree he was using for cover the runner wasn't male as they first assumed it was a woman. She was almost as tall as he was with black hair in tight braids, she was wearing a tight leather shirt not too different to the ones Teyla wore and tight trousers and boots. She also looked like she was on her last legs her gun was even shaking in her hands. He out his gun back into it's holster and moved out of his hiding place to speak to her but Sheppard beat him too it,

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard I'm an explorer. What's your name,"

She met his eyes unsure if she could actually speak because she was so out of sorts, "I'm Astrid,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Astrid do you think you can put your gun down?"

"No! I have to get off this planet. The wraith,"

"We can help you," Teyla said, carefully approaching the girl,

"Teyla," Sheppard warned but Teyla just held a hand up to him,

"We have a doctor that can remove that device,"

Just as Astrid began to lower her weapon McKay came out of nowhere,

"Did you find the runner yet?" he bellowed, before he could take in the scene Astrid shot him and he went flying into a tree, stunned. Ronon chuckled,

"I like her,"

McKay groaned from where he had slumped at the bottom of the tree,

"She shot me!" he yelled outraged,

She shrugged her shoulders, "He surprised me,"

"Okay," Sheppard smiled at her, "McKay you alright,"

"Yeah," he groaned getting up slowly,

"Okay then we'll all go to the gate and you and Teyla can go and get Keller. Me and Ronon will stay with Astrid until you get back,"

"Who's Keller?" Astrid asked fixing her now less blurry eyes on Sheppard,

"She's our doctor she can get the tracker out of your back,"

"Doctors have tried before,"

"Our doctors are more advanced we can get the tracker out safely,"

"They took out mine," Ronon grunted approaching her,

She met his dark eyes with her piercing green ones, "You are a runner,"

"I was. These people helped me they can help you let them,"

She moved closer to Ronon so her face was inches from his and studied his face for a moment, "Okay."

A long trek back to the gate later Sheppard, Ronon and Astrid were sitting just out of sight in the foliage,

"So Astrid how long have you been a runner? If you don't mind me asking," Sheppard inquired,

She stared off to space for a moment, "Many moons,"

"And how long is many moons exactly,"

She met his eyes, "I was taken from my village at thirteen years of age as all our warriors are,"

"Your warriors?"

"Yes our people were known from having great warriors to defend us but we were culled during my training and the wraith took me they made me into this,"

"Right and how old are you now?"

"Twenty three,"

"God ten years,"

"What planet are you from?" Ronon asked,

"I fear I do not remember. It was a long time ago," she took a deep breath and regained her composer, "How long will it take for your people to return?"

"Depends on how long it take for Keller to get her stuff together and Woolsey has to clear it?"

"Woolsey?"

"He's sort of the leader of our people,"

"All of them?"

"No just the ones that are at the base,"

"Oh."

Silence fell over them for a while when they herd the gate start up, the three of them stood up and headed for the gate only to see a dart come through the gate followed by two foot solders,

"Wraith, I knew it was a matter of time before they found me once more,"

"So we kill them," Ronon suggested pulling his gun form it's holster. Astrid pulled her gun out and spun it expertly in her hands,

"I second that."

Ronon moved silently into the clearing followed by Astrid and Sheppard who immediately opened fire on the two wraith four more came running toward them only to be quickly mowed down by gunshots. The dart doubled back and flew over them to be met with two energy hits, one from Ronons gun the other coming from Astrids causing the dart to crash,

"Wow you too make quite a team," Sheppard commented, "I'm going to check out the dart you two stay here, wait for Keller and play nice,"

She looked at Ronon, "Play nice?"

He shrugged, "Keller should be here soon."

She nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Two minutes later Sheppard returned and the gate starting up just moments later and Keller, McKay and Teyla came through the gate,

"Hi I'm Doctor Keller. You must be my patient," she smiled and held out her hand, Astrid looked down at the womans hand and then back to her face unsure of what she could do, "Okay well lets get started before it gets dark. Where can I set up?"

"This way doc," Sheppard smiled waving his arm,

Astrid leaned closer to Ronon, "This going to hurt,"

He looked down at her, "Like hell."

Once Keller was all set up she signaled Astrid to sit,

"Okay so I'm going to give you a mild sedative to knock you out and then we can proceed,"

"No. No way I'm letting you knock me unconscious,"

"I can't do this while your awake,"

"Try," she growled,

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Runners are all alike,"

Astrid looked up at Ronon hoping he would back her up,

"Look can you do it while she's awake doc?"

"Well I could but-"

"Good,"

Keller huffed, clearly unhappy, "Okay,"

Astrid reached back and undid the strings keeping her leather shirt together and kept hold of it at the front so she didn't expose herself she leaned forward and waited for the pain.

**A/N Oooo it's got that new story smell. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	2. Going home

You're not alone

When Astrid woke up she was in an unfamiliar place. She was lying on a small bed in a room with white walls and medical equipment everywhere and it smelled strange she ran her eyes around the room again. She couldn't see any people. There was a needle stuck in her arm, she grimaced and pulled it out slowly moaning in pain at the same time. She pulled the covers of the bed back, she was in lose white shirt and trousers. She jumped down from the bed and squeaked as pain shot through her body, she padded softly over to what looked like the exit and stared at the door. She had no idea how to open it, she studied the panel next to it and ran her hand over it but nothing happened. After ten minutes of wishing she had her gun the doors opened and she jumped back in shock as she was faced with Ronon,

"Going somewhere?" he smiled, making him absolutely gorgeous,

"Well I was trying but the door wouldn't work,"

"Yeah McKay did something that I don't really understand you should be in bed. I'll get Keller,"

She reluctantly walked over to the bed and eased herself into it, "Ronon where am I?"

"You're in Atlantis,"

"Atlantis? The Atlantis? As in home of the ancestors?"

"The very one. I'm going to get Keller," he turned to walk away,

"Wait," he turned to look at her, "I don't like this place,"

"It's an infirmary. No one likes it." He walked away and she frowned attempting to relax into the bed. A few moments later Keller and Ronon walked back into the room, Keller gave her a big smile,

"I'm glad your awake but you shouldn't have taken the IV out," she moved to put the needle back into Astrids arm but she snatched it away, "Okay, you're not exactly the chatty one are you?"

"Did you get the tracker out?"

"Yes it was successful,"

"Thank you,"

"Well no problem it's my job,"

Sheppard came through the door next,

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty all awake,"

She frowned at him, "Sleeping beauty?"

"When your feeling up to it Woolsey wants to speak with you,"

"About what?"

"Don't know,"

"Alright, where are my clothes?"

"I said when you feel up to it,"

"I don't like this room,"

"I'll go find your bag,"

"Thank you,"

Sheppard left and came back minutes later with a material bag in hand,

"We'll leave you to get changed."

Outside the medical bay Sheppard pulled Ronon aside,

"Look I think it would be a good idea if you were with her when she spoke with Woolsey,"

"Me why?"

"Because she's a bit of a hothead and you know what Woolsey's like he's bound to piss her off,"

"I don't get where I come into this?"

"She's on tender hooks, she doesn't really know what going on and she dose not trust us but she trusts you,"

"Alright," he swiped his hand over the door sensor and walked back into the medical bay. Astrid was leaning against the bed, she was wearing a leather dress that was completely form fitting and cut off at her hips, she skirt part flared out as separate pieces and she had on the same boots as before,

"You coming?"

"Yeah, can I ask where's my gun?"

"Where you can't get hold of it,"

"Why it's not like I'm going to shoot anyone,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Come on Woolsey's waiting,"

"Yeah what's this guy like?"

"He's a dick."

"So, Astrid," he drawled flipping the pages of a file, "You don't have a last name?"

Astrid cocked her head at him, "Not one that I can recall,"

"Well and you were a runner for ten years?"

She shrugged, "Give or take,"

"And you don't know what planet your from?"

"I know the address,"

He raised his eyebrows, "Well that's good," he pushed a pen and paper towards her, "I hope you know you are welcome on Atlantis,"

She picked up the pen and jotted down the gate address, "I just want to go home."

While they were waiting for the Atlantis team to prepare a MALP Ronon showed Astrid around Atlantis, they were flagged by two armed solders of course,

"I don't know why I have to have these people following me," she said pointing of the two armed guards,

"The people her are just overly cautious,"

"I guess that's understandable. This place is impressive," she smiled leaning over the side of the pier,

"Yeah it really is,"

"That ancestors did one hell of a job with it but the people here aren't atlantians,"

"No they are from a planet called Earth,"

"Earth? I've never herd of it,"

"It's in a different galaxy,"

"Oh! And what about you? Where are you from?"

"Sateda. The wraith destroyed it,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You do know that they may have also destroyed your planet as well,"

"I know but even if they did I could find another planet. I don't have to stay here right?"

"Not if you don't want to,"

"Good,"

"Why are you so determined to leave this place?"

"I spent ten years running from the wraith. It's time they started running from me,"

Before Ronon could say anything about Astrids quest for revenge Sheppard voice crackled in his ear,

_"Hey we sent the MALP through, you might want to bring Astrid down to check this out,"_

"Come on. Let's go see what became of your home."

The picture came up clear on one of the screens, Astrids home world was nothing is not beautiful, all the flowers and foliage had been tended to and farmland was clear,

"Looks like there are still people living there," Teyla stated,

"Yeah that planet is well looked after," McKay commented looking down at his tablet,

"Of course it is. My people are not slackers," Astrids voice came from behind them and she quickly moved to get a closer look at the picture, "Can I go home now?"

"Yeah but I think we should all take a look before we just dump you there Astrid,"

"Alright,"

"Great, lets suit up,"

"Sheppard?"

"Yes Astrid,"

"Can I have my gun back?"

The five of them walked through the gate on Astrids home world. In the end Sheppard had been forced to hand over Astrids gun as she was planning on staying on her home world and it was after all hers after they looked around for a while it became clear there was nobody there,

"I thought this planet was still inhabited,"

"It is Sheppard. There hiding," Astrid raised her voice, "You can come out I promise we are not here to hurt you," there was no response, "My name is Astrid, I'm from here some of you might remember me,"

"Astrid?" she herd the female voice whisper,

"Yes please come out,"

A woman dressed not un-similar to Astrid appeared from behind one of the large trees,

"I'm Celeste welcome to Vallhalen."

**A/N Whooo two chapters in one day**


End file.
